


Three Strikes, You're Out!

by Tanagariel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week 2019, Don't copy to other sites, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Summer, Useless Lesbian Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: For some, summers were the perfect time to have adventures - to go on a trip to the Caribbean, scuba dive, climb a mountain, whatever crazy dream they had. For others, it was a time to make new friends. You go to the beach or the pool with your crew and enjoy a lemonade at the end of the day. Summer was also a time to fall in love. Hold hands, share kisses and at the end you’d remember those sweet moments once upon a time.Summer meant laughter and fun, but it was freedom.Yet, for Clarke Griffin, summers became a time to go to war. A time to make the life of one Lexa Woods as miserable as possible and in return Lexa would retaliate. Summers were wild. A childhood to remember because who could forget?





	Three Strikes, You're Out!

                                                               

**Summer 1997**

 

It was the first day of summer vacation, and Clarke was excited to meet her friends after a long year of homework and tests. Even though she saw Raven and Octavia on a daily basis at school, it wasn’t the same.

She woke up with tons of energy, stretching on the bed before jumping out to get ready. Clarke walked to the washroom, relieved herself, brushed her teeth and fixed her short blonde hair, her blue eyes twinkled with excitement thinking of how much fun she was going to have.

Clarke jumped down the stairs of her two-story home and met her dad reading the newspaper and her mom already finishing breakfast.

“Hey kiddo! You’re up early!” Jake looked over his newspaper seeing the girl skipping with happiness towards him, opening his arms and welcoming his daughter. Covering her with kisses.

“Daddy! Good morning!”

“Hey babygirl, did you sleep alright?”

“Yup, dad bye! I’m going out with my friends.”

 

“Hold on young lady,” Abby, her mom, said from the kitchen counter. “Breakfast first!”

“Moooom!” Clarke protested pouting and stomping the floor with her dirty sneakers.

“You heard mommy, baby.” Jake smiled, knowing well that pout has gotten Clarke many things in her short 8-years of life. Jake kissed the blonde curls and carried Clarke to the nearest chair.

“But dad! Raven should be here soon!” Clarke tried one more time.

“Clarke, don’t be stubborn!” Abby reprimanded whilst taking the waffles she made to the table. “Here and stop that! You know that won’t work with me.”

Jake chuckled, and returned to his newspaper and coffee. “She got that from you, Abby.”

Abby rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. “Behave, Jacob. You’re the one that has fallen for it and has her spoiled.”

Abby kissed Jake on his cheek and returned to the kitchen.

 

Clarke ate as fast as she could, smearing syrup all over her face. She brushed her teeth at lightning speed to Abby’s surprise and finally, Clarke ran to the front door, sliding her backpack over her shoulders before she met Raven who was already at the entrance, waiting with her bike. The brown girl waved as soon as she saw her friend.

“Hey, princess. Took your sweet time!”

“Mom wanted me to have breakfast first.” Clarke grabbed her bike from the porch and headed to the sidewalk, hopping on the chair. “Let’s get O and then we can meet the rest at the TonDC park.”

“You got new baseballs?” Clarke asked, checking that her old Louisville Slugger FG glove was stored safely. A gift from her dad for her 7th birthday.

“Right here. Got four. Bell has the bats. We’re all set!” Raven jumped on her bike and the two of them began pedaling towards their next destination.

 

After they met Octavia and Bellamy, the friends travelled to the TonDC Park, located right at the limits of Arkadia where Clarke and her friends lived and the town of Polis.

They dropped their bikes on the dirt and walked to the diamond located at the back of the green area.

A large white wooden fence separated the limits of the park and the first row of houses from Polis.

 

“Hey girls! Ready to play?” Monty greeted Clarke and company.

“Hey Monty. Jasper, what’s up you guys?” Clarke waved to all her friends.

In the park were all her friends from school - Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Finn, Harper, Monroe, Wells and Bellamy who was the oldest of the group and technically the babysitter for them all to keep them out of trouble.

“Okay, losers. Get in line!” Bellamy said. “We got the bats and new balls, so make sure you don’t ruin them before we have even started to play.”

“More play less talk, Bellamy.” Wells, who was the tallest boy of the group said with excitement.

“I’m batting first.” Finn grabbed a bat and moved to the plate.

“I’m pitching!” Octavia raised her hand.

“Catching ‘cos y’all are bad at it.” Raven adjusted her New York Yankees cap backwards and ran to the home plate.

“Get him out quick, O!” Clarke said as she ran to her usual position on the center field. She was at the back of the diamond, waiting for the fly outs that tended to come here way.

Clarke loved baseball with a passion. Most of it had to do with Jake playing ball with Clarke since she could walk. Now, every summer she came to the only baseball field nearby to have a great time with her friends.

 

Harper, Monroe and Jasper where on the bases. Monty and Wells were on the left and right field.

“GO O!” Clarke cheered as Octavia made her first pitch, landing right on Raven’s glove.

“Yup, looking a bit slow, Collins!” Raven returned the ball to Octavia and got in position again waiting for the next pitch.

Octavia launched the pitch a bit high and when Finn made the swing, the ball took too much altitude.

“I got it.” Clarke raised her hand, calling to make the catch and ran in the direction of the ball. She raised her right gloved hand and caught the ball, catching the fly out without issues.

“And you’re out, Finn!” Clarke threw the ball towards the second base with her left since she was a lefty and returned to her position.

 

They played and exchanged turns at bat for about 40 minutes when suddenly someone ruined their fun.

Clarke was in her position at the back of the field when a voice from above called her attention.

 

“Why are you so loud!?”

Clarke frowned and turned around, looking for the source of the noise until she noticed a lanky girl with chestnut hair in a braid looking out from the window from the house behind.

“Uh, what?” Clarke asked.

“Gosh, I’m trying to read here and you just won’t stop making so much noise. Can you like shut up for a minute?”

Clarke immediately got defensive and glared at the girl. “Excuse me? We’re playing here, girl. Why don’t you go to the library if our noise bothers you so much?”

“Why would I leave my own house? You’ve been at it for almost an hour, like go away!”

Clarke raised her brows, offended. “I’m not going anywhere and who the hell are you? I don’t remember you and we play here every summer.”

“Name’s Lexa and this is my home now. So, could you and your noisy friends disappear for a bit, I’d like some peace!” The brunette clearly didn’t back off.

“Listen to me, _Lexa_.” Clarke tried to imitate the voice of the brunette. “We’re staying here whether you like it or not, so deal with it.”

The girl from above perked her brow. “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind.”

 

“Clarke!”

“Wait a sec!” Clarke ignored the shout from Monty.

“CLAAARKE!” Wells shouted.

“I said to-” Clarke turned around when she noticed the ball just dropped ten feet from her. “Ugh, this is all your fault!” Clarke ran to get the ball and threw it to the second base but it was too late. Harper had a double. Clarke removed her glove from her hand, throwing it on the ground.

“If you weren’t complaining I’d be paying attention to the game!” Clarke turned around furious, pointing her finger to the girl above her.

“Ah, Clarke!?” Bellamy called from the dugout.

“That’s what happens when you distract me!” Clarke growled and ran towards the fence.

“And whose fault is that!? If you were less loud I wouldn’t be here complaining in the first place!”

 

“Woah, okay Griff. Let’s chill.” Wells arrived after a sprint, grabbing Clarke by the shoulders, since it looked like she was about to climb the fence.

“It’s already hot so let’s go and take a break.” Monty arrived to diffuse the situation as well.

Clarke fisted her hands glaring at the smug girl on the window. “Fine.”

She began her retreat with her friends back to the dugout to pick up their things and call it a day.

“Yes, _Klark_ maybe you should take a break.” Lexa said and that was the last thing Clarke heard of the girl before they all left the park.

 

That day, after they left the field, was the beginning of the feud between Clarke and Lexa.

 

\----

 

“Alright! PLAAAAYYYBAAAAALL!” Raven shouted and squatted on the home plate.

Another day, another morning to play baseball.

Octavia threw a couple of warm up pitches while the rest of the kids moved to their positions.

Clarke ran to the back of the center field and looked up at the closed window of the brunette, Lexa. She was hoping the girl wasn’t around to ruin their mood and once Octavia made the first pitch, Clarke focused on her game.

 

Clarke moved towards the ball that bounced on the grass and scooped it with her glove after Monroe’s hit and with all her strength threw the ball.

Suddenly, loud music began playing from above. Clarke huffed and turned around.

“Are you kidding me?” The loud sound was clearly coming from the now open window.

Clarke jogged closer to the fence.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Clarke shouted as hard as she could. “Why are you listening to that crap so loud?”

The sound stopped abruptly, the skinny brunette leaned over the window. “Excuse you? Garbage? If you had a tiny bit of knowledge, you’d know it was Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto 2.”

“Who?” Clarke frowned now more confused than ever. “It doesn’t matter, turn it down! I can’t focus with your noise!”

“Ah so now it’s you who can’t deal with the noise, how the tables have turned.” Lexa crossed her arms over her chest.

“Go float yourself, Lexa!” Clarke turned around and as expected Lexa resumed her scandalous music.

 

Of course, Clarke was getting irritated. It was her turn to bat.

“Ha, piano concerto. She’s just a snob from Polis.” Clarke mumbled trying a couple of swings.

“Clarke, take it easy. It ain’t that bad.” Raven said from below.

“I hate how full of herself that girl is. I’ve never met anyone as arrogant as her. Every damn week she has to do something to ruin my mood.” Clarke stood over the home plate and squeezed the bat getting ready.

Octavia threw and Clarke made a swing hitting the air.

“Strike 1!” Raven chanted and returned the ball back to Octavia.

“Ugh, damn concerto!” Clarke squeezed the bat harder, looking at the window in the back. This time she missed the pitch.

“Strike 2!” Raven said.

“Come on Clarke, focus” Bellamy clapped from the dugout.

“Who does she thinks she is?” Clarke extended the bat touching the home plate to measure again her distance and eyed the ball.

Octavia pitched and Clarke hit the ball but it went to the foul area.

“Still alive, Griffin. Hang in there.” Raven picked a new ball. “Alright last one. You better give money this time to buy some more balls, Finn.”

“Clarke was so frustrated, she was so off her game and the damn music still played on. She eyed the ball and when Octavia let it go she noticed the slight drop of the ball and made a big swing.

The ball was going far away.

Clarke let go of the bat and began running to the first base.

“Oh, it’s going! It’s going It’s gooone!” Raven shouted.

Clarke was on her way to the second base when she heard the crackling noise and stopped on her tracks.

“Oh God.”

“Ruuuuuuunnn!” Jasper dropped his glove and ran as far away. Everyone else followed.

Only Clarke remained on the field looking at the shattered window and Lexa standing behind what was left.

“Crap!”

 

\----

 

Clarke couldn’t stop looking at the bald head of the man talking with her parents. The light from above him shone over his head and made it look shiny. LIke a magic eight ball.

“We assure you we’ll pay the repairs of the window. Mr. Titus.” Abby said, interrupting Clarke’s distraction.

“It was a fortuitous accident. Gotta say my kid has one hell of a swing though.” Jake looked at Clarke and winked.

Abby cleared her throat, calling out Jake. “Clarke will be more careful as well. We don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Titus replied. “It’s good to know the Arkadia kids have fun. I wish Lexa could do some activities but she’s still having a hard time adapting.”

“Your daughter?” Jake asked.

“Foster kid. Lexa just turned 12 a couple of days ago.”

“OH! Our Clarke is 8 but will turn 9 in September. Maybe if Lexa wants to, she could come to Clarke’s birthday party and meet new people.” Abby suggested but Clarke was quick to stop that idea.

“I don’t think so, mom. She might be more interested in hanging out by herself.”

“Lexa’s been here for a month,” Titus began. “She’s been closed off and I hope she makes more friends as she adapts.”

“She will! Polis is a great place to live.” Abby offered.

 

“Titus?”

Clarke followed the voice and noticed Lexa on the stairs.

“Oh Lexa we have guests. The Griffins are here to fix your window. Come and meet them.” Titus explained, inviting Lexa to come. “This is Lexa.”

Clarke now could see up close the annoying girl from the window. She had her hair tied in a single french braid, a very regal nose and pale round cheeks that made her look like a porcelain doll. She was pretty skinny, not too tall. Her eyes were green with flecks of gold. Clarke thought they were pretty.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa greeted politely.

“No attitude now?” Clarke jabbed.

“Clarke!?” Abby scolded right away. “Be nice.”

Clarke rolled her eyes but stayed quiet.

“I was wondering if I could go to the library?” Lexa asked.

“Of course-”

“Ah! Now you decide to go to the library. Convenient.” Clarke interrupted, clearly annoyed already.

“I can’t read with so much heat in my room thanks to you.” Lexa snarked.

“Not my fault that the ball went straight for your window.” Clarke replied harshly. “I think it would’ve been better if it had hit you in the head.”

“Okay, let’s calm down!” Jake stood up and moved closer to Clarke. “Clarke, don’t be like this, baby. I know how big your heart is. Maybe if you try to show Lexa how fun baseball is you might find something in common to enjoy and make a new friend, don’t you think?”

 

**Summer 2000**

 

No one can tell Clarke that she didn’t try. It was only once but that was enough to consider it a try. Clarke invited Lexa to play a couple of summers ago to show her how fun baseball was. Invited in the sense that her dad asked her nicely to invite her, but of course, Lexa had been more than uninterested and complained about anything and everything.

It never crossed Clarke’s mind to ever invite Lexa to play with her crew again.

Luckily for Clarke she only saw Lexa during the summers, since they both lived in different areas.

Things haven’t improved at all. On the contrary, Clarke and Lexa developed such an antagonizing relationship that everyone knew how bad things ended if they happened to be in the same spot.

Arkadia and Polis were their battlefields, and whenever they met it was sarcastic comments, dares and horrible pranks.

Even in the beginning of their puberty, the feud continued every long, hot summer.

 

“Raven, come on!” Clarke accelerated her steps on the gravel. They were heading to the TonDC Pool. Baseball was fun but the heat of August was intolerable some days, instead they went to the pool.

“Slow down, Clarke. The leg, remember?” Raven was walking slow due to the brace she now wore. An accident left Raven with one leg with less range of mobility and it was painful for the young girl. A car hit her while they were going to the field to play at the beginning of July. It had been hard but Raven always put a brave face.

“Oh sorry. Need help with your bag?” Clarke offered her hand but Raven shook her head no.

“Nah, I can manage just fine. Let’s go meet Wells.”

 

“Finally!” Wells hugged Clarke first and next Raven. It was obvious to anyone but Clarke, that Wells was crushing on her. But since they were good friends, the boy kept quiet.

“Hey Wells. Just remember that I’ll stay in the shallow area.” Clarke slipped her bag from her shoulder and checked for her bathing suit and floaties, which she refused to wear since she was a big girl. Soon to be 12.

“See? You should have taken the swimming classes, Clarke. You won’t be able to play all the games.” Wells, offered to grab the bags of his friends and carried them with ease.

“Not a fan of those rough games you boys play.” Clarke entered the change area when she stopped hard in her tracks.

“Clarke, what are- Oh, hell.” Raven sighed.

“Great, why you didn’t text us that Lexa and her entourage was here.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

Lexa was in the deep area of the pool with the friends she made over the past couple of years. Anya, Luna, Lincoln, Gustus and Costia. It was like suddenly Lexa developed some confidence during the school year in Polis, earning her the title of commander among her friends.

“Because they are away from where will be. No need to make a big deal, Clarke.” Wells reassured. “Let’s get changed.”

 

Clarke and Raven entered into the ladies’ room and changed quickly. Clarke was biting her lower lip because she knew this was not going to end up well if Lexa dared to mock her. More reason to not use the floaties.

“Don’t mind them, Clarke.” Raven rested her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

The trio had to pass the adult area of the pool to reach where Clarke needed to be and that meant walking in front of Lexa. She was going to make fun of her for sure.

Puberty had been really kind to Lexa. The gangly short skinny girl had gone through a growth spurt and now was a head taller than Clarke. Her cheeks had lost some roundness and now her cheekbones looked sharp like a blade. Lexa was showing some curves already and her chest had developed as well. But her legs were stretching making them look miles long.

Clarke? Still looked like a big baby with her rosy fat cheeks and cerulean eyes.

 

“ _Klark._ ”

Clarke clenched her jaw.

“What a coincidence.” Lexa said from the edge of the pool where she was sitting along with Costia.

Her green eyes bore into Clarke. Clarke hated how it made her feel so small.

“I really don’t have time today for you, Woods.” Clarke continued along Raven and Wells to the kiddie pool area.

Clarke ignored Lexa’s intense stare and sat on the edge.

“Here, let me.” Clarke helped Raven remove her brace so her friend could sit along and try the water, which made it easier for Raven to deal with her pain.

Wells jumped in a cannonball splashing a bit Anya and Lincoln who were sunbathing.

“Geez, the kids have come out to play.” Anya sat removing the droplets of water from her body.

“A little bit of water never hurt anyone, grandma.” Raven bit back.

 

“The water is great. Let’s ignore them, please?” Wells begged before things escalated. Raven had the least patience of all of them which is why things tended to get crazy when Clarke and Raven met the Polis gang.

Clarke made sure she was able to walk on the pool before aiding Raven. The trio moved to the corner where they began playing catch with a ball.

Clarke was trying her best to keep focused in her game but she couldn't help to notice the way Costia caressed Lexa’s shoulder, or how she leaned into her. Clarke thought it was strange, too close to be just friends. Clarke was still discovering the world around her and this was something that didn’t cause her disgust, like her classmate Murphy who had expressed himself not so nicely about two guys holding hands while they walked, but with curiosity. Costia was pretty herself, with doe brown eyes and dark skin that looked as smooth as silk. Would Lexa be interested in Costia? Clarke was really curious to know. For reasons.

 

“Whoops!” Raven shrugged. “Sorry.”

Clarke realized to her chagrin that Raven’s throw ended up nearby Lexa’s feet in the pool area.

Sighing, Clarke walked towards the stair and pulled herself out. “I’ll get it.”

 

Of course, Lexa picked up the ball, holding it in her hand for Clarke to see.

“Looking for this?”

“Just give it back, okay?” Clarke extended her hand waiting for the return.

Lexa huffed, shaking her head. “Maybe you could be, um, you know? Nicer?”

Now it was Clarke’s time to roll her eyes in indignity.

“Lexa, please return the ball.” Clarke said in a very serious tone.

“Right, but um…” Lexa turned her hand around letting the ball fall into the water. “I lost it.”

“Of course you did.” Clarke hurried and kneeled on the edge trying to reach the ball that was floating in the water.

“Oh, baby girl can’t swim? The children’s pool is on the other side.” Costia laughed.

“Mind your own business.” Clarke extended her arm and leaned her body as far as she could, her fingers were almost grasping the ball but instead she managed to push it farther into the deeper area.

Lexa stood up. “I’ll get a float for you, Clarke. Just stay here.”

The condescending tone was what enraged Clarke. She stood up cutting Lexa. “I don’t need your help. Okay? Why don’t you go and suck your friends’ ass instead of being annoying.”

Lexa chuckled, “You use with big words for a child.”

“I’m not a child!” Clarke shoved Lexa hard making Lexa fall into the pool. However, the momentum also drove Clarke into the deep water.

 

Clarke tried to push the bottom with her short legs but she didn’t manage to touch the ground, she began flailing and panic started to rise. She pulled her head out and took a big gulp of air before she sank.

“CLARKE!” Wells began swimming to get to the blonde.

Lexa was closer though, she circled Clarke’s waist and pulled her up.

But in her panic Clarke elbowed Lexa’s face, smashing her nose.

“Clarke! Calm down! I’ve got you, dammit!” Lexa was fighting to get Clarke towards the stairs but the blonde was scared, moving too much.

“Here, Clarke!” Wells reached to get Clarke out and when he got a good grab, he helped to pull her out.

Clarke was breathing deeply, coughing and trying to regain her composure.

Lexa came out after, nose bleeding profusely but still she went to check on the blonde.

“Clarke?”  
“Leave me…” _cough_  “alone.” Clarke breathed out. When the blonde locked eyes with the brunette, that’s when she realized Lexa was bleeding due to her hit in the water. She wasn’t sorry.

 

Ms. Indra, the lifeguard, quickly pulled apart the small circle surrounding Clarke. “Alright, show is over. Clarke is safe, so you and your friends need to go. No roughhousing in the pool area.”

“Ah come on, Indra!” Raven protested, trying to attach her brace and check on her friend.

“You know the rules.” Indra pointed at Lincoln and Anya who were surrounding Lexa trying to check on her, “You too, Polis crew. OUT!”

 

“I’m okay, Wells. Thanks.” Clarke was more relaxed now. The scare was over and she could stand up without shaking. “Help Raven. I’ll go ahead and get change quickly.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for you outside.” Wells immediately went to help Raven.

 

Clarke stomped towards the dressing rooms, with Lexa trailing behind.

“Clarke? I’m sorry.” Lexa of course, caught Clarke just as fast since her legs were way longer.

“Whatever, Lexa. I wanna go, so go back to your friends.” Clarke pushed past Lexa and reached her locker.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you any harm.” Lexa wiped her bloody nose with her thumb, wincing a bit. “You got a mean elbow by the way.” Lexa joked, “but I’m very sorry. Costia shouldn’t have laughed at you either. I know you can’t swim and being the oldest I should've been more responsible.”

“Lexa, you’re not my babysitter, okay? Cut that crap by trying to clear your conscience being apologetic.” Clarke put on a t-shirt and boardshorts. She didn’t get into the showers, all she wanted was to get out of there to hide her embarrassment. If Clarke hated something was being treated like a kid.

Lexa raised her hands, feeling awful. “I am genuinely sorry. Since you don’t trust me let’s make a truce, then. I promise to stay in Polis for the rest of the summer.”

“Good, don’t wanna see your ugly face around anymore.” Clarke grabbed her things and walked away.

 

**Summer 2003**

 

Of course that truce didn’t last more than a couple of days, because as soon as Clarke and her friends saw Lexa and group at the Polis Arcade, the animosity returned full force.

But as Clarke started to grow and mature, the level of their shenanigans changed.

The summer when finally Lexa graduated high school was pretty significant.

For Clarke it meant that Lexa was going to go far away. It’s reason why Clarke didn’t hear much of her whenever she played baseball in the park most of summer, Lexa had to be very busy preparing to leave for college soon.

Clarke recently turned 15 and you could already see a young lady in her.

Her blonde hair was longer, reaching mid-back, and she had grown in height, her curves became more pronounced and her boobs had the most significant growth. She was a child no more.

 

“I’m just tired, Finn. Maybe we could grab some drinks?” Clarke said to her date, Finn Collins, who was in the same level as her in Arkadia High.

“Sure, no movies then. There’s this place nearby, Niylah’s Tea and Coffee? I’ve heard they have the best drinks in TonDC.”

“Yeah, I haven’t gone but we could try it.”

Finn laced his hand with Clarke again and they continued walking down the street to get to the coffee shop. Finn was a pretty good looking boy. With long chestnut hair and dreamy smile. A catch if one would go by what the other girls in school said.

 

After going around the town of TonDC, they finally located the place.

Finn and Clarke entered the shop and were welcomed by the smell of roasted coffee beans. The shop was small but it looked comfortable with its dim lights and trinkets around the walls, with small tables for the patrons and a section with a long couch and some books to read if anyone wanted.

 

Clarke let go of Finn’s hand and approached the counter.

“Hey, welcome. What can I get you?” A tall blonde girl with the tag Niylah smiled warmly at Clarke.

“Oh hey, I uh, just want a frappuccino. Small please.”

“Sure, what is your name?” Niylah asked.

“Clarke.”

“Like Superman?” Niylah wrote the cup with a Sharpie.

“Not really. Clarke with an E.”

“Gotcha.” Niylah added the letter in the foam cup before passing the cup to the barista.

“You own this place?” Clarke asked wondering about the unique name too.

“It’s my father’s but I help him during the summer. I’m going to college soon though.”

“Cool. This place looks nice, wish I’d found it earlier.”

“You’re welcome here anytime.” Niylah winked. “That will be $ 5.65.”

Finn paid for her drink and when her name was called she picked up her order.

 

“That was awkward.” Finn said. “Looks like the cashier was flirting with you.”

Clarke sighed, “Finn, it was a friendly conversation.” Clarke sipped her drink enjoying the flavors when out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure.

Lexa, leaning down to kiss Costia near the exit of the shop. Clarke rolled her eyes, because of course her bad luck would bring her to the same place Lexa was with her girlfriend.

Clarke was filled with sudden annoyance. “Let’s go, Finn.”

Clarke put the lid on her drink and began walking towards the couple standing very close to the exit. When Clarke brushed Lexa’s back with her shoulder she made it look like she tripped and poured the drink on Lexa.

“Oh God!” Lexa whined.

“Oh my! I am so… sorry.” Clarke said nonchalantly.

“Babe, look at the mess she made!” Costia grabbed some napkins and tried to wipe the mixture from Lexa. “Clarke, you’re a moron.”

“Hey, don’t insult her.” Finn chimed in.

“It was an accident. If you two weren’t in the middle of the exit none of this would have happened.” Clarke reasoned, yet her blue eyes were glinting with satisfaction.

“Of course. An accident. We’re going back to my place so no big deal.” Lexa simply stated. “Can you go ahead while I go to the washroom?” Lexa pecked Costia in the lips and began moving without waiting for an answer.

“I’ll apologize, Finn. Wait a sec for me.” Clarke followed the taller brunette.

 

Lexa stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at the mess. Her white button up was completely ruined.

“I’ll pay for the cleaning.” Clarke said as she entered the small stall.

“No, you won’t. You and I know both why this happened.”

Clarke shrugged. “Maybe if you hadn’t thrown me in the mud last week, things would have remained peaceful.”

Lexa chuckled. “You tripped, Clarke. You’re very clumsy.”

“Yeah, with your leg. Clumsy my ass.” Clarke took the time to really look at Lexa. She was wearing her hair in intricate braids, her skin looked tan from the sun and her lips were plump. Her jawline forged by Sappho herself and eyes to die for. Not that Clarke had a crush on her nemesis. She could appreciate beauty.

 

“When do you leave?” Clarke asked suddenly.

Lexa perked her brow. “Tomorrow. Why, you’re going to miss me?”

“Hell would freeze over before I missed your ugly face.” Clarke replied with her usual snark.

“I’m going to miss this… You.”

Ok, Clarke didn’t expect that answer. She frowned confused.

“Since I arrived, every summer has been fun. It made it less boring and…” Lexa shrugged, tossing the paper towels she used to dry herself. “I guess, you’re the one that made me feel like I finally belonged somewhere.”

Clarke for the first time in her short life, was speechless.

“Good luck, Clarke. Study hard and uh, I’ll see you around.” Lexa gave an awkward wave and left.

 

**Summer 2007**

 

That day things changed for Clarke. She understood that all her summers since Lexa appeared in her life, had been different in a way. They were special.

Because yes, she had all her friends but when Lexa was around, her interest was in the brunette and the brunette alone.

They argued, fought about the dumbest things and played horrible pranks all the time. It wasn’t all bad, because in the end both had their fair share of fun every summer break.

 

Yet, for the first time Clarke didn’t feel an ounce of happiness. Not since her father passed away a couple of months ago. This was the first summer that Clarke was without her dad.

Clarke was on the baseball field, old worn baseball glove in her hand. The sun was setting on the horizon and the lamps of the houses around began to be turned on.

Clarke was alone, wallowing in her sadness, and she didn’t hear anyone approach.

 

“Clarke?”

The blonde jumped holding her chest. “Jesus fuck!”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Lexa offered a small smile, she shoved her hands inside the pockets of her jeans.

“When did you arrive?” Clarke returned her gaze to her old glove.

“Two nights ago.”

“Oh.” Clarke replied. “How’s college life?”

“It’s alright.” Lexa took a tentative step before she sat down besides the blonde. “I’m truly sorry about your dad. Titus told me but uhm, I was in midterms but I really wanted to be here. Mr. Griffin was a kind man.”

“Save your pity for someone else, Lexa.”

“It’s not pity. I know how much he meant to you. I was worried how you’d feel because I know how close you two were.” Lexa took Clarke’s right hand in hers. “I know that baseball meant the world to you. Anya told me you stopped playing.”

“What does she know?”

“Raven told her.”

“Mmm.” Clarke felt weird feeling Lexa’s hand in hers. It was warm and for some reason it fit like a glove.

“I think Mr. Griffin would love to see you play again. So how about we play catch?”

Clarke snorted. “You? Playing baseball?”

Lexa shrugged, lifting her chin in pride. “What? I played some sports. I think I can do well as your game partner.” Lexa lifted up and took some distance, “Here!”

Clarke caught the baseball with ease. “Not bad Woods, let’s see if you can catch.”

 

Maybe this summer wasn’t going to suck that much. Lexa wasn’t that bad at playing. The girl could throw for sure.

 

\----

 

In the end, this summer turned into one of the most peaceful. Clarke started to go to the baseball field on her own to get in some bat practice more regularly, thanks to Lexa’s pep talk. It still hurt, but this was what her father left her. The love for the game.

She appreciated the concern of her friends and their interest in joining her, but right now, baseball was the only thing that connected her to her dad. This was something that she had to do on her own. Almost a sacred thing for her.

She threw a ball in the air and waited until it was at a good distance to make her swing.

 

Clarke did a couple more swings when she noticed that the light of Lexa’s room was turned on.

That caught Clarke’s attention since she knew Lexa was spending time with Anya and Lincoln after they played a couple of weeks ago.

Clarke approached the fence. “Lexa?” She threw a small rock against the window. “Lexa, you there?”

After a while someone opened the window. Someone who wasn’t Lexa but a small blonde boy.

“She isn’t here.”

“Hey, uh, who are you?”

“Aden.”

“Hey Aden, my name’s Clarke. You live with Titus now?”

“I know who you are!”

“Oh yeah? Cool. Um, you bored? I could use someone to help me with my swing.” Clarke showed him the baseball. Trying to lighten to up the boy who looked so solemn from above.

“Can I join?”

“Of course! Just tell Titus and I’ll help you get here. There’s a side of this old fence that is in need of repairs.”

“Awesome. I’ll be down in a sec!”

 

Clarke waited just a couple of minutes when the boy called.

“Alright, come this way.” Clarke peeked through the plank of wood that was broken.

She helped Aden cross and gave him the ball. The boy was as lanky as Lexa was when she was younger. He looked to be around 8.

“How long have you been in Polis?” Clarke asked while they returned to the practice area.

“I arrived around April. Lexa is at college, that’s why I’m sleeping in her old bedroom and whenever she’s here, she sleeps on the small room on the first floor.”

“I see. So um, how do you know who I am?” Clarke asked.

“Lexa has told me stories about you two!”

Clarke stopped in her tracks looking at the boy in confusion. “Lexa Woods talked about me? You sure, kid?”

The young boy smiled nodding with excitement. “Yup. She told me when you put slime on her Converse and when she changed your peanut butter sandwich for nutella.” He giggled. “It’s like you two had a blast all the time!”

Clarke smirked. “Yeah, a blast. Okay, Aden. Ready to throw?”

“Yes!”

“Alrighty, let’s play!”

 

**Summer 2012**

 

Clarke flopped on her bed, she was tired but she was finally home. Med-school was no joke. She was taking her first steps into the world of medicine. Learning as much as she could to become someone who could save lives in the future.

Clarke texted quickly Raven letting her know she was back in Arkadia for her summer break. College has been kicking her ass so she truly earned this break.

 

Raven (7:05 pm): party in the Sky Box u better come Clarke!

Clarke (7:06 pm): Raven, I’m tired af.

Raven 7:08 pm): come on Griff, where is your party spirit???

Clarke sighed, knowing well that Raven wasn’t going to give up until she caved in. Clarke typed her response.

Clarke (7:11 pm): I’ll go but won’t stay for long.

Raven (7:12 pm): perfect. see ya.

 

Clarke grabbed her bike and pedaled all the way to downtown Arkadia where the club was located.

She parked the bike and locked it at the entrance. She could hear the music blasting from where she was.

This was the only club around, so it was expected that it was going to be packed on a Saturday night.

Clarke texted Raven quickly letting her know she was here.

 

As soon as she entered, she met a mass of bodies dancing. Clarke moved to the back where the bar was. First she spotted Wells, then she noticed Jasper and Monty and in the corner was Raven with Octavia.

“Hey Clarke! WELCOME!” Raven stood up and opened her arms to hug Clarke.

“Hey you!” Clarke pressed herself to her friend. “I missed you dummy.”  
“Clarke!” Octavia was next. Soon all her friends were hugging her.

“Please let her breathe. Come sit here, Clarke.” Raven pulled her to a chair and Clarke sat surrounded by her loud friends.

“Tell us how are you?” Monty asked.

Clarke began sharing her experience this year in college. All the hours of sleep she missed but mostly, how she missed everyone.

It was a really great night to spend with the people she cared about.

Soon, more beers began coming to the table and Clarke joined in the fun.

 

She went to the dance floor with Octavia and Raven. Moving in the sea of people dancing and sweating.

“Guys I’m going to the restroom. Be right back!” Raven shouted over the music to be heard.

“Okay.” Clarke gave her a thumbs up. “We should get more drinks!” Clarke suggested.

She made her way back to the bar, pushing against all the joyful patrons in her way until she reached the bartender.

“Can I get a shot?” Clarke slid a bill and while she waited she leaned on the counter looking around the club. That’s when she saw at the end of the line of stools sat the one and only Lexa Woods. She was wearing a black button up and jeans, her hair was loose cascading over her shoulder and Clarke thought she looked simply stunning. Not that she was going to voice that.

“Here you go.” The barman gave her the shot.

She gulped it down and for some reason headed to where the brunette was seated.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you here of all places.” Clarke took the empty stool besides Lexa.

Lexa lifted her gaze and met Clarke’s blue eyes. “Clarke! You’re home.”

“Yeah, for summer break.”

“How are you?” Lexa was apparently pretty bored by how much she had chipped the tag of the bottle of beer she was nursing.

“Tired, but happy to be back. What’s up with you Miss Law School?”

“I’m good. I just got an internship in New York. Starts in a couple of days. Lexa raised her hand and ordered another beer.

“That’s cool. Um, and where’s your shadow?” Clarke asked out of curiosity as usual.

“Costia?” Lexa waited until the beer was brought. She took a sip and left the bottle back in the counter. “We broke up last year after Thanksgiving.”

“Oh, sorry.” Clarke ordered another shot. The mood had clearly changed by asking such personal question. “I wasn’t a fan of Costia but um, I guess you deserve to be happy. You’ll find someone new.”

Lexa chuckled and drank some more. “Thanks.”

The silence between them didn’t feel as awkward, however, there was always this slight tension between them.

 

“You’re all by yourself in Arkadia? Came here to drown your sorrows?” Clarke decided to ask after a bit.

“Aden is at home playing video games therefore, I decided to join Anya who was the one who wanted to come to this particular place.”

“Aden is a great kid. I miss playing with him.” Clarke ordered a beer, feeling her head slightly dizzy. Maybe it was Lexa’s perfume.

“He missed you too. He’s starting to enjoy baseball a lot, thanks to you.” Lexa took another sip of her beer, leaving it empty back on the counter.

“He’s really good at it. Not at all like you, Commander.” Clarke joked earning a grin from the serious brunette.

“Touché.” Lexa pulled some bills leaving them in the counter. Lexa pulled her cellphone from her pants and read a text before putting it back in the front pocket. “Guess Anya is staying longer. My cue to leave.”

“I uh wouldn’t mind going either since I’m tired. Want me to give you a ride?”

“Aah, sure I guess.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for you outside.”

 

Clarke went to say her goodbyes to her friends, picking her things and moved outside.

She met Lexa at the front who now was wearing a light denim jacket.

“I’ll grab my bike, one sec.”

Once Clarke detached her bike she walked towards Lexa.

“It’s a warm night.” Lexa said looking at the sky above.

“Yeah, considering inside the club was hotter it isn’t as bad out here.”

“Hop on, Woods. I’ll take you to my place and from there you can get an Uber.”

Lexa chuckled, “Please Clarke. I’m not the one who fell on her ass riding on Mount Weather.” Lexa sat on the handrail and Clarke began to ride.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke asked after a while of silent riding.

Lexa looked at Clarke over her shoulder with her big green eyes, arching a brow. “Yes?”

“Do you think we could have been friends if we had tried harder?”

“When we were kids?” Lexa shrugged, “I don’t know. I think that in a way we were close. Not friends but still we had a special connection.”

They turned around the corner and Clarke spotted her home. Her mother was working late in the clinic so the house looked somber and dark.

“We’re here.”

Lexa jumped off the bike.

Clarke dropped her bike in the porch and Lexa walked her to the door.

“You can call and wait inside.”

“Thanks.”

 

Clarke opened the door but she didn’t go inside just yet. She wanted to understand something that has been bothering since Lexa said those words years ago.

“Did you mean what you told me about belonging here since you met me?”

Lexa stood right in front of Clarke, her eyes looking into the blue oceans of Clarke’s eyes. She pushed a blonde lock of hair away from Clarke’s face. The small contact making Clarke shiver.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Meeting you was important to me. I was sent from foster home to foster home, until Titus took me in. Still, that house never felt like it was mine. But when I met you, you put your attention on me. Yes, it was all for the wrong reasons and we did very stupid things but it made me happy that you always saw _me_. Every summer I knew you’d be here. Waiting to pull another crazy prank and I got excited that I was in your thoughts as you were in mine. I believe that in a roundabout way we were friends.”

“Kinda friends? What does that make us now then? Almost friends?” Clarke asked, her voice slightly hoarse maybe due to the drinking. And why was Lexa so damn close? Close enough that she could see the little freckles that dusted her cheeks.

Lexa licked her lips, and soon those lips were over Clarke’s chapped ones.

 

Clarke couldn’t breathe, it was like she was seeing stars. Lexa was really kissing her and Clarke was kissing her back after a brief moment of shock. Lexa tasted of beer and chapstick, it was new and exciting.

The blonde pulled the slightly taller brunette towards her, deepening the kiss. One hand softly holding the nape of her neck, the other at her waist, looping her fingers in the belt loops of Lexa’s jeans.

A tongue made its way into her mouth, sliding over her bottom lip and Clarke moaned at the contact. She granted access and soon they were making out on her porch.

When Lexa pulled back, her eyes were blown, pupils as big as the moon above them. She was beautiful, _so beautiful_ Clarke thought.

“So are you.” Lexa whispered back.

Okay Clarke actually said it but that wasn’t any lie. She pushed the door wider in invitation and Lexa followed.

Soon clothes were removed as hands started to touch more warm skin. Going up the stairs was a bit messy becoming easier once Lexa picked Clarke by her thighs, following Clarke’s lead and into the right bedroom.

 

Once by bed, Clarke was fast to remove Lexa’s garments, pushing the gorgeous brunette onto the bed. She couldn't speak, she was astounded by how gorgeous Lexa was. With her lean legs and a body to kill for.

“Join me?” Lexa asked with her softest voice, almost shy.

Clarke removed her last pieces of clothing, throwing them on the floor before crawling onto the bed, resting on top of Lexa.

She eyed at the woman beneath her and saw paradise. She couldn’t wait to explore the offered skin and taste her lips again. Clarke dived in like a starved woman and kissed Lexa until it was hard to breathe. Drowning, falling and losing herself in who was once upon a time her nemesis.

 

\-----

 

Clarke woke up, covering her eyes to block out the slight light filtering through her window curtain. It was early morning, and she felt like she had run a marathon. Her body ached in all the right places. Her head was buzzing and her throat was dry, mostly due to the alcohol consumption from last night. Clarke stretched and when she accidentally bumped warm flesh she froze.

Widening her eyes she looked behind her and found a very sleepy Lexa, naked in her bed.

“Oh God.” Clarke at one point thought she had dreamt of it.

Panic began to seethe into her bones because this was not expected. Sleeping with Lexa Woods was not something that she ever thought she would do. Yet she did and willingly last night. There had to be a powerful reason, a reason that Clarke wasn’t ready to deal with.

 

Sudden fear of what would happen if someone knew what she did crept into her mind. Embarrassment and insecurities made her get out of bed, she grabbed clean clothes and dressed as fast and silently as she could.

She went to her desk and on a notepad wrote a note for Lexa, telling her that she had some errands to run and that it was a fun night or something along those lines.

She slipped out of the room quietly and made her escape like a thief after a robbery. Leaving Lexa behind after taking the goods. Clarke felt horrible but she was having so many doubts and needed to be along to clear her head.

 

“This was a one time thing. Lexa is leaving anyways for New York. Just one night of fun.” Clarke said to herself, pushing away her doubts. “No big deal. I’ll talk to her later.”

Clarke grabbed her bike and rode away.

 

**Summer 2017**

 

Clarke dropped her keys in the bowl of her apartment. After her night shift all she wanted was to be buried underneath her blanket to never wake up again.

She dragged her feet to the shower, and washed herself quickly. She put on comfy sweatpants and a baggy old t-shirt.

Her phone rang and she checked the screen.

 

“Raven what’s up?” Clarke yawned and went into her bedroom. “I just arrived home. You have the worst timing.”

Clarke dropped her tired ass on the bed and began closing her eyes. “Tomorrow? A BBQ? Why?”

Clarke turned the bed lamp off. “A surprise for who? Why won’t you tell me? Yeah yeah, whatever. Gotcha, tomorrow in the baseball field. Fine, now let me sleep okay? Yeah, love you loser.”

 

Clarke left her phone on the night stand and her eyelids closed sending her to dreamland.

 

\----

 

Just as she had told Raven the night before, she drove to TonDC to meet her friends for a surprise party for whoever.

Clarke didn’t get much of the message but she was about to find out exactly who the party was for.

 

She parked and made her walk towards the baseball area. Right away she spotted Raven and Octavia.

“I was about to call you to see if you were awake, Griffin.” Raven greeted the blonde.

“I’m here, Raven. Don’t expect more from me though. I’m still asleep.” Clarke put on dark glasses and moved to say hello to Octavia who was with Lincoln. That was the first cue that something was off.

Lincoln and Anya developed an interesting friendship with Octavia and Raven respectively since Lexa moved to New York 5 years ago. Maybe the lack of Lexa made those two bond with O and Raven.

 

“I’ll finish arranging the tables. Linc go prep the BBQ will you?” Octavia said.

“You got it.” Lincoln obeyed swiftly.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, wondering what was going on.

“She’s here!” Raven quickly moved towards the picnic area.

Clarke removed her sunglasses to look clearly at the two women coming their way.

“Wait, that’s Anya. Why the fuck is she-” Clarke shut her mouth.

 

“Here we are.” Anya removed the blindfold and chanted “Surprise!”

Everyone around Clarke replied the same.

“Wow, thanks for the warm welcome, An.” Lexa was standing right in front of her. Clarke wasn’t imagining things. Lexa was truly here.

“Come, Lex. Food is waiting.” Anya approached and greeted Raven first. “Thanks for the help, Reyes.”

“No problem. Now get your ass on that BBQ before Lincoln messes my recipe.” Raven joked.

“Clarke.” Anya arched her brow and continued on her way to the BBQ. Clarke didn’t expect anything else from Anya. If it wasn’t for Raven, Clarke knew Anya would have murdered her a long time ago. However, she never learned the reason of Anya’s dislike.

“Raven, what the fuck?” Clarke followed Raven who was adding cups to the tables. “We’re throwing a surprise party for Lexa?”

“Yup. She’s coming home, Clarke. The least we could do was welcome her with open arms.” Raven wiggled her brows and returned to her task.

“Raven, wait-”

 

“ _Klark._ ”

The voice that haunted her dreams since she left was right behind her. Clarke turned around slowly and met the green that she never thought she’d missed.

“Lexa, hey. Heard you’re back?”

“I’m opening my own firm in Polis so yes. I’m back.” Lexa looked the same. With her perfect profile, and high cheekbones, plump kissable lips and pretty green eyes.

“Aah that’s um, great. Welcome!” Clarke said politely before making a quick escape to the baseball field. Leaving Lexa with the rest of her friends.

 

Once the food was served Clarke sat with everyone but kept quiet. Instead she let everyone make the conversation for her. She avoided Lexa’s gaze as much as she could. She was not prepared to see Lexa again after what happened between them. Because after that night, Clarke realized that she might like Lexa more than she thought and that she made a huge mistake letting her go.

“This is really good, guys. Thanks again for the surprise.” Lexa wiped her mouth and took her empty paper plate to the nearby bin.

“No problem, Lexa. We’re just happy to have you back. If you need any help with the moving just call me.” Lincoln said.

“I’ll keep it in mind. I have to finish some paperwork first but I’ll call you for sure.”

“Um, excuse me. I’ll go for a walk.” Clarke lifted herself up awkwardly and headed to the baseball field.

 

Clarke decided to seat on the home plate. Sighing and feeling like utter crap.

“Do you hate me that much that you can’t even be near me, _Clarke_?” Lexa’s tone was soft, non-judging. But still it felt like a stab to the heart.

“I don’t hate you, Lexa. I’m sorry if I was rude. I wasn’t aware this was for you.” Clarke rested her head on her knees. Exhausted of always running away.

“If Raven had told you it was for me, you wouldn’t even have come. Keep avoiding me just like you did since we-” Lexa sighed resigned. “You left me a note, Clarke. A fucking note! I woke up in your house and when I left your room I met your mom.”

“Oh God. I’m so-”

“You’re not sorry, Clarke. I made my walk of shame in front of your mom with a note that said how good of a lay I was and that you’d talk to me later, but you never did. You avoided me like the plague and then I left for my new job.”

“That was shitty. I know but I uh, got scared okay? I was not expecting us to be so um, electric. You know what I mean?” Clarke eyed Lexa properly for the first time that day. “Is that why you didn’t come back the following summer? You were angry at me?”

“I wasn’t angry, Clarke. I was heartbroken.” Lexa moved to the patch of grass were Clarke was and sat. “That night I tried to show you what you made me feel but I guess you got it all wrong. That’s my fault. I’m not good at conveying my feelings and since you didn’t even send me a text or called, I thought I screwed up everything so I decided to stay in New York.”

“Shit, I’m so-”

“Clarke, stop apologizing please. You don’t have to return my feelings or anything. The least I wanted was to know we were okay, but the radio silence was more than enough to know you didn’t want me the way I wanted you; therefore, I stayed out of your way.”

 

“I didn’t want you to disappear for 5 years, Lexa. I had no idea how much I liked you until that night. I panicked and you were gone when I gathered the courage to try to talk to you again. This is on me. I regret not staying with you but what done is done.”

“Now what?” Lexa pulled the grass with her hand, plucking the green leaves and tossing them into the wind. “I don’t want to make things weird for our friends. They get along too well to ruin what they have built these years.”

“I don’t want that either.” Clarke took a deep breath. “Are you... seeing someone?”

Lexa tilted her head, “Dating? No. I uh, nothing worked for me so I decided to focus on work. You?”

“Nope, I am very single.”

“What about Niylah?”

Clarke arched her brows, “How did you-” Clarke closed her eyes shaking her head. “Anya told you because of Raven huh?”

“Yes.”

“That wasn’t serious. We’re just friends.”

“Okay.”

 

They fell quiet again, the background voices of their friends the only sound around.

“Would you go on a date with me? If you still feel anything for me that is.” Clarke hopefully asked. “I know I’m five years late, but I want to give us a chance. A real chance if you want.”

“Clarke, coming home to open my own firm was only part of the reason I left New York. I told you that this place was my home because you were here. I never stopped thinking about you. I don’t want you to feel guilty, if you don’t really feel anything at all for me I unders-”

Clarke shut up Lexa closing the gap between them with a kiss. And it felt truly like being home.

 

**Summer 2019**

 

“It’s Clarke’s turn at bat!” Octavia announced.

“Alright losers, get out of the way. I’m going to send that ball out of the park.” Clarke made a couple swings trying to keep her arms ready to hit the ball.

“Babe, this is for you.” Clarke said to Lexa who was in the dugout watching the game.

“Ugh, just get in position so I can strike you out quickly. I need to pee.” Raven said, adjusting her cap before getting in position to catch.

 

“Alright, send it hot O.” Raven shouted.

Octavia threw the first pitch.

Clarke made the swing but the ball dropped at the end making her hit the air.

“Strike 1!” Raven shouted.

“Alright. I see you wanna play dirty.” Clarke adjusted her position.

Octavia got ready, waiting for Raven to give her the pitch. She nodded and soon launched the ball.

It was the fastball and Clarke made the contact sending it to the foul area.

“Strike 2 Clarke.” Raven shouted.

“Okay fine, I got this.” Clarke fixed her hands on the bat, making sure she had a good grip and got in front of the home plate ready to bat.

Octavia however, was smiling like a goof, not even getting into position to throw the pitch.

“What are you doing?” Clarke frowned wondering what was going on.

 

“Clarke?”

Lexa’s voice was right behind her. She dropped the bat to see what was happening and where was Raven?

She was met with Lexa on her knees, with a little box in her hand.

“These past two years have been amazing. All the ups and downs we’ve gone through have been nothing but a testament of our love.”

“Oh God, Lex.” Clarke was in awe, shaking like a leaf.

“The day you broke my window was the day our paths crossed forever so in this same place I want to ask you if you would marry me? I swear I’ll never stop loving you, Clarke Griffin. Please, be my wife.”

Clarke was crying, sobbing because Lexa loved her as much as she loved her back. And now she was going to marry Lexa. But first she had to give her answer.

“Yes, yes and a million times yes.” Clarke dropped to her knees and pulled Lexa into a searing kiss.

Lexa slid the ring that fit perfectly in her dirty hands; soon, applause erupted and everyone cheered for them.

 

“Strike 3. You’re out!” Raven shouted. Cheering for the now engaged couple.

 

Every summer from here on out was not of fights or pranks between Clarke and Lexa, but of love and devotion and lots and lots of baseball.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the late posting. I truly wanted to post during ClexaWeek2019 but I was a bit busy. Hope you enjoy and thanks for your support!  
> You can reach me at commanderlexaofthegrounders.tumblr.com or @tanagariel  
> Shout out to unaligned-valkyrie.tumblr.com for beta-ing this story
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> Tanagariel


End file.
